


Professor Asshole

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You weren’t very happy about having to take economics in college, until you started talking to your professor.Tumblr user hislendercry said: Ok so. Teacher Joel x student reader. Forbidden love. Smut.





	

When you first realized you had to take Economics for your major, you weren’t very happy. Mostly because you were the type of student who couldn’t bring themselves to pay attention in a class that didn’t interest them, and to say that economics didn’t interest you would be an understatement. Not only did you not understand 80% of what it was, but the 20% you did know what the most boring thing in the world to you. And you weren’t going to lie, that was still mostly true. (Mostly as in you now regarded economics in more of a 60/40 split.)

No, you weren’t happy at all. You especially wasn’t looking forward to the course when you realized that it was being taught by Professor Heyman, who was the star of every student’s (and some teachers) wet dream. Even your roommate had a massive crush on him, and she had never even taken his class. It was sickening and downright creepy, and now you had to be in his class, surrounded with by his gross fan club that only took his class because he was hot. 

And when the big day finally rolled around, you still didn’t understand the big deal over him. Yeah, he was hot, but you seriously doubted anybody in the room understood what he was talking about. He was passionate about whatever it was, though, that was for sure. His face would get all red and his arms would flail around and he’d get this weird stress neck vein thing when he got overly worked up. Yes, you found him attractive, but your thoughts never went any deeper than ‘yeah, he’s cute.’

Not even when you started falling behind in his class and actually talked to him one on one. Professor Heyman had requested you stay after class, and had gently explained that you were on the verge of failing. You knew you were bad at econ, but shit, failing? You couldn’t fail. This was a required class for your major, you couldn’t afford to fail, both literally and figuratively. You had asked him about different resources and studying material, and he had been kind enough to point you in the right direction, but those books and websites were no help to you either. Professor Heyman – “Call me Joel, you’re making me feel old. I know I am old, but still.” – had pulled you aside after class yet again a month later and eventually, he offered to personally tutor you.

You remember thinking that accepting his offer was either going to be the best thing you did, or the worst.

And now, four months later, with your back pressed up against a very, very familiar wall with an even more familiar set of lips assaulting your neck with kisses and bites and Joel Heyman’s hands roaming your body like you were the only oasis in a 200 mile desert, you couldn’t help but think that accepting his offer of tutoring was the best decision anyone could have ever made.

“Fuck, Joel,” you groaned, tangling your fingers in his messy hair. “Bad day?”

Joel growled in response and bit down harder on your neck, right at your pulse point, causing you to let out a pathetic yelp/whimper. Joel’s warm and calloused hands made their way underneath your shirt, caressing your bra clad breasts for a moment before pulling back and removing your shirt entirely, followed quickly by your bra. You responded in kind, taking his shirt off of him and fussing with the button and zipper on his pants. Joel’s chocolate brown eyes met yours with a smirk, and you frowned back at him.

“No need to be cocky, asshole.”

Joel grinned, picking you up by sliding one arm under your ass and holding your back so you didn’t fall from his grasp, eliciting a surprised squeak from you as he began walking to his bedroom. “That’s Professor Asshole to you, young lady. I have half a mind to fail you.”

You hummed, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “You wouldn’t fail me, professor.”

“Oh?” Joel raised an eyebrow as he dumped you on his bed, moving his hands to finish what you started in taking his pants off. “Who’s the cocky one now?”

You smirked in response, standing up from the bed and meeting Joel’s eyes evenly before sinking to your knees and hooking your fingers into Joel’s pants and boxers, sliding the offending garments down his legs and wasting no time in gently holding his cock in one hand and licking the tip of him, staring up at him all the while.

“Fuck,” Joel murmured, his fingers tangling in your hair and urging you closer. You willingly obliged, and took him in your mouth, running your tongue up and down his shaft and sucking in your cheeks, holding that position for a moment before finally bobbing your head up and down and getting to work. “You… I could still fail you.”

You raised an eyebrow at that. Challenge accepted.

You hummed around his cock, squeezing one of your hands into a fist so you could force more of him into your throat, and raised the other hand to stroke at the rest of him. Joel groaned, pulling on your hair in encouragement. “Baby, if you keep this up-“

You pulled away instantly, standing up and motioning towards the bed to a very dazed and confused Joel. You loved that you could make him, the smartest man you knew, turn into a shaking mess. In his momentary lapse of thought, Joel laid down on the bed without argument over you ordering him around. You grinned salaciously, getting up on the bed with him and straddling his lap, grabbing his length and teasing it at your entrance.

“Oh, Professor Heyman, I think you and I both know that you could never fail your favorite student.” You informed him in the sexiest voice you could manage, before sitting down ever so slowly and burying his cock in you. Both you and Joel let out twin moans at the feeling, and you held yourself back from starting immediately, and instead rolled your hips a little, making Joel throw his head back and groan. His hands gripped at your waist, picking you up ever so slightly and dropping you down again, and the fun began.

Despite you and Joel having been in a relationship for three months, you had never been on top during sex before, and you were both absolutely loving it. The two of you continued for a few moments longer, him thrusting upwards as best as he could and you rolling your hips and riding him. Sex with Joel was usually incredible, and this was no exception.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum,” Joel warned, snapping his hips up to meet yours and moving one of his hands to rub at your clit with his thumb. You cried out and arched your back at the feeling, not even surprised that Joel knew you were close without you telling him. He was good like that.

Within mere moments you felt it. That white-hot tension in your abdomen explode into an all out inferno, fireworks dancing behind your eyelids, and the incredible, incredible feeling of Joel Heyman coming apart inside of you.

Once the both of you had settled down enough, Joel nudged you off of him and made his way to his bathroom, cleaning himself up for a few moments, but long enough for you to start to nod off in his bed. He chuckled when he re-entered the room but joined you, pulling you into his arms and kissing the top of your head.

“What was that all about?” You mumbled sleepily. Something had just felt… off to you. Something was wrong with Joel. You opened your eyes to meet his, only to see him looking at you with a concerned expression.

“I just… I’ve been thinking.” He started slowly.

“Joel, you better not be breaking up with me after we had sex.”

He chuckled humorlessly and held you closer. “No, no, I’m not breaking up with you. Never. I was just thinking that, well… Isn’t this wrong? I mean, I’m your professor. I’m twice your age. We can only be public about our relationship once you graduate. Are you sure this is what you want? I’m not exactly the guy you want to take to meet your parents, and I –“

“Joel,” you cut him off, resting a hand on his cheek. “Listen to me. I don’t give a fuck about the age difference. I may be young in comparison to you, but I am still a consenting adult, and I make my own choices, and I chose you. Second of all, I don’t care about the fact that you’re my teacher. I’m going to graduate in a few months anyway, and we can go out and dates and hold hands in public and you can complain about it because you don’t like PDA. And when I take you to meet my parents, they’re going to love you, because I love you.”

The resulting grin from your words that emerged on Joel’s face could have lit up the entire city of Austin, and he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“I love you too.”

It wasn’t until you were falling asleep in Joel’s arms a few minutes later that you realized that you had just told each other that you loved each other for the first time.


End file.
